European Union
'Nation Info' *Nation Name: European Union *Current Leader: President Ferdinand Wulff *Motto: United in Diversity *Anthem: Ode to Joy *Capital: London *Languages: Primarily English, Secondary Languages: Italian, German, Spanish, French, Swedish, Russian, Turkish, and Greek. *Demonym: European *Formation Date: 23 July 1952 *Government: Parliamentary Republic *Alliance(s): UHAT *Total Population: 745,693,482 *Civilians: 738,862,624 *Soldiers: 6,830,858 *Currency: Euro *Flag: 'History' The European Union was first founded as an organization to halt further conflicts within the continent of Europe, by pooling national heavy industries. In 2012 the European Union won a Nobel Peace Prize for having contributed to the advancement of peace and reconciliation, democracy and human rights in Europe. As the years pass on in the 21st century more nations join the ever growing organization. In 2026 the European Union became it's own nation and a and military superpower on Earth, with London as the nation's capital. As of now nations are still allowed to join the European Union. 'Game Stats:' *'Tech:' **Army Tech: 3.0 **Navy Tech: 1.5 **Industry Tech: 2 *'Tech Trees Upgrades:' **Army: ***Better Training (1) ***Better Training (2) ***Drafting ***Military Police ***Communication Skills Training ***Propaganda ***High Altitude Munitions Platform ***Enhanced Radio Equipment ***Coordinated Air/Artillery Strikes **Navy: ***Enhanced Officer Training Courses **Industry: ***Plumbing ***Industrialized Farms ***Right to Bear Arms ***Communication ***Organized Militia ***Enhanced Production ***Happier Workers ***Enhanced Pay Grade 'Military:' *Total Amount of Troops - 7,180,858 'Army Equipment' *'Weapons:' **Current Assault Rifle - HK416 **Current Secondary (Pistol) - Hogue Avenger **Anti Tank Weapons - APILAS, AT4, Panzerfaust 3, FGM-148 Javelin **Current Light Machine Gun - Mk 48 **Current Sniper Rifles - Ballista, DSR-1, Barrett M82, Barrett M98B, AS50, APR *'Tanks' **Challenger 3 MBT - 4,000 **Leopard 2A8+ MBT - 4,500 **Leopard 3 MBT - 2,300 **Altay Tank MBT- 2,000 **AMX-56 Leclerc - 3,500 **C1 Ariete MBT - 1,300 **Sabra MBT - 700 **M-95 Degman - 1,200 **M-84AS - 600 **PT-91 Twardy - 800 **Bergepanzer 2 (Armored Recovery Vehicle) - 1,000 **Leopard Biber (Armored Bridge Layer) - 600 **M1A1 Abrams - 600 **T-90 - 200 *'APCs/IFVs' **Boxer - 4,500 **FNSS Pars - 1,500 **Patria AMV - 3,000 **Pandur II - 2,500 **Frecia - 3,500 **VBCI - 2,000 **ACV-300 IFV - 3,500 **Cougar H - 1,000 **SPG Kalina - 1,250 **Dzik 3 - 1,500 **KTO Ryś (Armored Ambulance) - 850 **Lazar BVT - 950 **AIFV - 5,600 **KTO Rosomak - 2,300 **M113 APC - 12,000 **FV 510 Warrior - 1,300 **FV107 Scimitar - 1,700 **FV432 - 3,000 **M1117 Armored Security Vehicle - 1,600 **Puma AFV - 1,300 **Dardo IFV - 1,900 **AAVP7A1 RAM/RS - 1,200 **ASCOD Pizarro - 3,000 **Stridsfordon 90 - 1,300 **Marder 2 - 2,500 *'Anti-Air' **Goalkeeper CIWS **DARDO CIWS **LaWS **RIM-116 RAM **Roland 2 - 2,500 **Gepard - 3,000 **Wiesel AWC - 2,000 **Artemis 30 - 1,500 **MEADS - 700 **NASAMS 2 - 550 **35 mm Oerlikon GDF-003 - 1,500 **Rapier - 650 **Alvis Stormer - 1,700 *'Artillery' **GCT 155mm - 700 **AS-90 - 850 **Panzerhaubitze 2000 - 1,400 **Bandkanon 1 - 135 **AHS Krab - 350 **T-155 Firtina - 600 **Kasirga RA - 1,000 **TOROS Artillery Rocket System - 350 **T-122 Sakarya - 1,000 **M777 Howizter - 1,200 **WR-40 Langusta - 900 **RM-70 MLRS - 1,000 **152mm SpGH DANA - 350 **M270 MLRS - 950 **M109 Howitzer - 200 **Teruel MRL - 150 *'Helicopters' **Mi-8 - 1,200 **AH-64D Apache (Ordered from US) - 750 **Mi-35 Hind - 250 **UH-60 Blackhawk (Ordered form US) - 1,500 **AS532 Cougar - 2,450 **Eurocopter Tiger - 1,300 **EC725 Caracal - 1,000 **EC225 Super Puma - 650 **AS565 Panther - 3,500 **EC635 - 1,300 **AW159 Wildcat - 2,000 **CH-47 Chinook (Ordered from US) - 450 **AS2020 Vulture V/STOL - 1,050 **AS9896 Hawk - 2,500 **AW101 Merlin - 1,300 **A129 Mangusta - 600 **NH90 - 1,200 **EC135 T1 - 900 **KUH-1 Surion - 850 *'Transports' **HMWWV - 267,000 **Otokar Cobra - 7,500 **Iveco LMV - 23,000 **Mowag Eagle - 14,000 **Nexter Aravis - 7,500 **AMZ Tur - 10,500 **HEMTT - 10,500 **URO VAMTAC - 7,800 **AMZ Zubr - 8,700 **Ocelot - 9,450 **Renault Sherpa 2 - 2,500 **FMTV - 35,500 **HETS - 1,300 **M9 ACE - 300 **TATRAPAN - 600 **SLT-50 Elefant - 450 **MWMIK Jackal - 70,000 **Iveco ACTL - 2,500 'Navy' *'Naval Vessels' **Queen Elizabeth-Class Aircraft Carrier - 4 **Churchill-Class Aircraft Carrier - 11 **Poseidon-Class Cruiser - 30 **Ares-Class Destroyer - 95 **Ocean-Class Amphibious Assault Helicopter Carrier- 12 **Albion-Class Landing Platform Dock - 7 **Hunt-Class Mine Countermeasure Vessel - 10 **Sandown-Class Minehunter - 20 **Vanguard-Class Ballistic Missile Submarine - 25 **Astute-Class Submarine - 45 **Todaro-Class Sumbarine - 30 'Air Force' *'Aircraft' **C-130J - 450 **C17 Globemaster III - 150 **F-35 Lighting II - 2,500 **M-Q9 Reaper (UAV) - 1,250 **F/A-18E/F Super Hornet - 1,350 **F-15C/D Eagle - 750 **F-16 Falcon - 1,200 **Eurofighter Typhoon - 1,050 **Rafale - 750 **F-22 Raptor (Ordered From US) - 100 **Sentry AEW1 - 150 **Barracuda (UAV) - 1,700 **Dassault nEUROn (UAV) - 2,500 **Diamond Hero (UAV) - 950 'Diplomacy' If you nation's name isn't listed here you are neutral. Allies: *United States of America *European Union *Australia *Indonesia *Philippines *Japan *South Korea *New Guinea *Taiwan *Israel *Pakistan *Morocco *Egypt *Bahrain *Kuwait *Afghanistan *Jordan *New Zealand *Afghanistan Tense/Hated: *Communist State of Russia *Free Canadian States *North Korea At War With: *Iran *Iraq *Syria *Lebanon ' ' '' '' ' '